Sailor Andromedra
by gothicsailormoon
Summary: Another girl joins the Sailor Scouts and there is a battle with the infamous Shadow Galactica. The newest Sailor Scout must now come to terms with love, betrayal, friendship, and her own life.
1. We m,eet the new gal

(athors note: Lol hope u like this story!!! Also i havnt actlly cn Starz on ly heard about it but you get da point! Lol! THX 2 Tara 4 giving me inzpiration to wrrite this because Harry potter was boring but my Immortal is kewl lol!!!)

There was a gill calld Seeena an she went 2 skool 1 day n there was a gurl calld Lizzen Aanda Hikari Sakura Sakky Sakky Sakky Oiz Edogirl Scull Buffy Smith-Jones-o'Briend-Google n she will NARATE da storree from here.

Hi I ma Lizzen Aand Hika Sakra Saky Sakky Sakkie Iz Edogilr Skull Bufy Smih-Jons-O'Brien-Gogle and u can kall me Buffie or Sakura or Lizzen. or Sakizy I prefer 2 be called Sakizy. So call me sakizy ok. N dis chaoters but mah 1st day Serenas skool. k.

So lunch we bcam freinds n I sed that i acktually had the real name of AISU n that Sakizy was a fak name.

"Gasp" thy awl said.

"OMFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFS (saten) Sakizy i meen Aisu that is so kewl!' sed Raye.

" i gree lol " ahgred Seren

N then I shod dem the scar under my eye dat was under my eye.

"OMS" Amy sed

"U got a scar"

"N," I continued, "U guys r all Sailor Scouts."

"Wow ur not spsd 2 no that WAIT I JUST ADMITTED IT" Michelle was saying saying sad sedf

"what what waht"bsed Sailor Moon/Usenreena

And so am i i told them and we were goin 2 a bordn skol 4 sailor scouts

wow they all said

"This is kewl!!! This is lyk the movies!!!" sed Serena.

N so wen that day overd we all went hoom an I prprpd for DA DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Going to AUSTRALIA

(athrz noto: Wow my 1st chap was kool lol wasnt it??? I hop u liyk dis!!!!))

I wok up n got redy 4 the day. I put one a blak spagetty strap shrt n nen leggins und3r jeen shorts n 3 bets n alot of jewkkly. I grppd my ipod witch is pink n startd listn 2 sum screamo. Den mah mum drove me 2 skoll.

I saw Serena skool.

"Hi" I sed 2 er

"Hi Aisu" seh sed "lets go 2 amricah nw"

"yup"

I an all da over Sailor Scouts flew 2 australia (not amerika soz) in a plan 1st class

"this is kewl" Raye lolled

"I no" I replid

we all ate chiken 4 meel n wen we landd n australia we all fought uit was kewl

"Dis place is vouge fer sure" I said

N dat was just da BEGININ!


	3. Sckhool tim

(auhrds not: Hey dont talk lyk dat! My story is kewl!!!! My bestie Karla sed im awesomne!)

We went 2 skoll in Australia 4 da 1st tyme EVA n dis was bordin skool n we had unifor mas.

Da uniFORMS where loung lether dreses w/ blod red tyes n a piccy of da skool crest on it. Da skool krest was navi blu n blud rod n had pics of steros n musik nots n stuff on it. It alzo had da schol motto which was Scientia est Vox witch meens Knowledge is power on it. We also had fishnets dat were ot pinck n gib bootz.

We went 2 sicnes klas 1st den mathz den eglizhns den PHAGE KILLIN classes.

Page cilling is da kewlest klass EVER.

Den we went out 2 lnch.

"Dis is kewl" I sed eeting my vegetable pie.

"I no" sed Serena aatin er ham sanwitch

Thn we all went 2 onmyodo klass.

Dis was were we lernt SAILOR SCOUT POWAZ! 


	4. A HORRIBLE THING HAPPENS!

Sudenly a FAGE ATAK! A womn w/ long rainbo hare n ultra pale scin n red markins on her scin n armor silvr ran in n startd attacing ppl.

Every1 screemd cept 4 da Sailor Scouts cuz day new whta 2 do.

I got a transmforphagion pen n screemed ADROMEDA POWERR!

I becam Sailor Andromedra.

Every1 else Sailor Scouts transformd n apprd as theyre scout form. Dey did stuf.

"Sailor Moon Kick!" yeled Sailor Moon.

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" yielded Sailor Venus.

"Mercury Ice Bubbles Freeze!" yelld Sailor Mercury.

So dis was up 2 me 2 destroy da phag.

"Sailor Andromedra Destroy Hostile Enemies For Great Justice!"

Da phage crumpled up in2 dust

Every1 was very happi

yay

Day saved lol!

we all lolled

"Lets go 2 lunch" Serena sed

We went 2 lunch n it was all gd


	5. Beginning of more

Skool went out! We waz happi

"Dis is lyk totaly kewl" sed Mina who wasnt stereo but stereo gurlz can hang w/ any1 so ah wel

"I no" I sed happi

Litle did we no dat DIS SUMER WOOD CHANGE US FOREVA!

Da 1st was da pahses

Da next day whene I wokwe up I got on a band thshirt n rippd skiny jeens w/ writin all over dem. I grabbd my ipod n listnd 2 musics. I turnd of my musics 2 kal Serena.

"Hi Serena" I sed

"hi"

"2day can we go 2 da mall? "

"Fer sure! I'll kal Amy n Raye n Mina n Lita cuz day might wanna cum"

"K kewl shuld i call Amara n Michelle 2???' I assed

"Fer sure"

I hungd upp n cald Michelle

After I splained I sed "So do u wanna cum

"Sure I'll tell Amara"

' thx '

So we all went 2 da mall.


	6. OH NO IT'S SAILOR GALAXIA!

While we were da mall stuf appnd w/ SAILOR GALAXIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111

***

Salior Galaxia locked her subservients.

"U must find Sailor Andromedra n Sailor Moon n all da over Sailor Scouts 4 me." she sed 2 Sailors Phi n Chi

"Ok we will" dey sed n went 2 da Anitamites n Sailor Lethe n Sailor Mnemosyne n Sailor Buttress n Sailor Theta

"U mst fyns Sailor Andromedra n her freinds 4 Sailor Galaxia unless u wanna dye"

"k"

So da Shadow Galactica BEGAN 2 GO ON DA WORLD DESTROYN NESS!!!!

OH MY GOD NO WHAT HAPPND LETS SEE!


	7. See a bad attack seen

But while dat happnd we were shoppin da mall.

So nyway.

We were shoppin da mall in we were shoppin in da stereo shops n makin sure der were no poseurs cuz dey suk. Poseurs ruin stereo.

Den sum ppl turnd into fazes!

"NOOOOOOOOOOO" yelled Michelle who was also not scene cuz only me n Serena n Amy n Raye n Lita were scene but we all went 2 da same shops lol

We al turnd into da Sailor Scouts

"Superior Sparkling Thunder!" sed Sailor Jupiter

She misd

"Evil Spirits Disperse!" sed Sailor Mars

She alzoo mlssde

"NOOOO! I NO GOT ANY HELP ATTACK! " Sailor Moon yelled n began 2 cry

Wen she kryed a atakk happened

SUPERSOINIC WAVS cam out of her ear things n attacked sum of da phages! day were upset n began 2 yell n yell n yell

"Sailor Andromedra Evil Phages Kill!" I scraemed 4 my attack

The pfhagez dat werent bein supersonicked all disappeared n died

"Sailor Andromedra Phage To Human Transformation!"

The couple o phages not bein attacked by Sailor Moon dat i didnt kil got humnaed again.

Finaly all was normal cept 4 da supersonicked phages but den dose humaned n all was gd.

We turned 2 normal and continued shopping.


	8. Party prep!

DA NECKS DAY!1!!!!!!

I woek up in da mornin n put on tight skkinyy leg jeens neon coolured w/ writins on dem n a plain wite topp w/ wrins on it 2 n 3 belts n converse sneekers n sunglasses. I put my ipod on. Dem I replaced my normal earrins w/ big hanging 1s.

I brushed my choppy layrd leopard print hare n put big bows in it.

I went on my facebook n Serena n da overs were also on.

I tlkd 2 Seene on khat 4 awhile den I made arrangements 2 go 2 her place (cuz every1s moved 2 australia lol!)

So I went 2 her place

Her mum Ikuko opened da dor

"Hi Ikuko" I sed "can I c Serena"

"Sure" she sed

I went 2 serenas room

N she was.............................................DYIN HOT PINK STREEKS IN HER HAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11!!!!!!1!1!!!!

"OMG wats dat ur doin" I sed

"Dyin mah hair I got mum's permiss so I did it so I kan b ultra stereo" Serena told me

"k"

"Well me n Raye n Amy r hostin a parti wanna cum?"

"O COURSE! Partys r only gd wen I'm dere duh cuz I'm so freeze"

"Duh, rawr ^^" Serena sed

"Mayb I can hlp u guyz style ur hare 4 da party?" I assd

"Fer shure!" Serena sed "Cum bak 4pm"

"k" I sed n went home

So I was homed n I went n asskd mum if I culd go 2 da partie

She sed yes! Yay!

So I watched da musiik chanel until 3:45 wen I tok off my ipod n changed cloths. I put on a stellar dress n big black boots n a brite chuncky necklake n i tied a grey scarf round mah I took da bows out n brushed it again. At 3:50 I waz finaly reddy. I drove 2 Serena's hoose.

At 4pm exacly I was in her rom.

"Hi guys! Dis is gonna b a hella night!" I sed cuz not only wa s Serena dere but raye n Amy were 2.

"F*ckin rite!" sed raye

I did sum o Raye's hare in liberty sipkes. Den I dyd Amy's hare a stark blonde. Afta dat I tok Serena's herir outof her odango n trimmd her split ends n brushed her fringe out n brushed iit 2 da side n teesed it.

Every1 looked totally hot n rad.

"I look rad" sed Amy starin in da miror in Serena's r00m.

"That hairstyle is so rave" sed Raye lookin at Serena

"Urs 2" she replied

We watched Avter n wen Avatr was dun we playd trooth or dar.

SORRY IF DIS CHAP WAS A LITTLE BORIN! NXT WILL BE GD!


	9. OH NO PHAGES EVERYWHERE!

Den twas 8 n DA PARTI STARTD! We were goin 2 da danceclub 4 da paty n every1 was there

EVERY1!!!!!!!!!!!

So da party was kewl but DEN SUDENLLY PPL TURNED INTO PGHAES!

Thay were da Sailor Partygoers n dey loked lyk hoomin microphones n humen flashy lites n homan karaokes.

Every1 of us had 2 attack them cuz der wer so m4ny.

"Andromedra Power!" I yeledd n turned into a Sailor Scout. My uniform had mah hairstyle same as my normal 1 but parted weird. My tiara stone was star shaped. Da pendant on mah coker waz ribbon sahaped. My main colour was hot pink n 2nd mutd grey n 3rd blak.

We all scouted.

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" sed Sailor Mercury so da phages could not c.

"Evil Spirits Disperse!" sed Sailor Mars n sum of da phages normaled.

"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" screemad Sailor Jupiter n 1 phage died.

"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" sed Sailor Venus but it kizzd n hitt her insted n she hurt n had 2 sit out.

"Space Sword Blaster!" yellowed out Sailor Uranus n 5 fazis were killd.

"Neptune Deep Submerge!" scramed Sailor Neptune n a phage got rolld over n squashed.

"Moon Scepter Elimination!" shooted Sailor Moon n 1 phage was destaryed.

Then 2 finish n destroy 1 phage Sailor Moon sed "Moon Tiara Magic!"

Ter werew sitll phages left tho so I welled "Sailor Andromedra Phage To Human Transformation!" n dey heeled.


	10. On da NEWS!

1AM DAT NITE!

I had goten gd sleep dat nite but I wok up at 1am. I had nightmares n so I called Amara n we talked. I had my mobile fone 1 ov dose expensive Sidekicks nxt 2 my bed so I got it rite away. After i cald her I went out of bed.

I was wearin comfy grey PJs w/ stereos n musik nots all over dem. I brushed my hare n put in a nike hedband. Den i went 2 da livin r00m n turnd on da TV.

It was on da news n dere was a speshul report.

"A group of mystariouse heroins hav savd a nightclub from bein burnd 2 da ground." da newz announcer sed. "We must congrats them 4 if they didnt then all the kewl stereo kidz would not hav anywere 2 go."

"Wow, where in da news" I muttered 2 myseif

Since we were in da newz I kald Serena n she was upset I wok her up at 1 but I told her dis was impotent stuff

"We're on da newz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1!!11!1!1!!" I told er

"Wow wer'e kewl! rawr~" she sed

"N," I kontinued "der'ye congratzing us! We're rad!"

"w00t! Like seriously dis is rad!"

"F*ckin righte!"


	11. SAILOR IRON MOUSE ATTACKS!

NOON DAT DAY

It was noon n I was dressd n weerin a band top n legens n jeen shorts n spesh eerringsd. I stil had da hedband. Me n Serena n Raye n Amy n Lita n Amara n Michelle n Mina were in a line 2 buy tickets 4 a musical a spesh musical cuz it was a stereo musical.

Serena was still wearin her odango cuz she luved it but her clothes were stereo. Raye was wearin her hare in a ponytail with a lot of bits hangin out n wearin siny wite jeens n a sketi top she brorowed from me. Amy had dyed out her hare so twas blue gain. Lita had tok her hair out da ponytail n brushed it 2 da side.

We got our tikets n got in da thertre. We got gd seets so we all saw it perfectly. Da musical started but it seemed a bit diff from ads. Lyk dere was a charrie I hadnt cn. She wa dress as a mouse.

Den mouse gal turnd 2 da performer nxt 2 her n sed sumthin quite n a black dimond appeared above da performers hed! Da performer turned into a green person w/ a weird mask n outfit. Dey bcam a phage!

We had 2 transform!

"Sailor Andromedra Phage To Human Transformation!" I shouted runnin on 2 da stage w/ da over Sailor Scouts followin me.

Da phage humanized.

"O no u dont! U cant win!" sceemd da mouse gal. "I am sailor iron mouse!"

"OMG!" I shooted. "Da Sailor Animate gills! Deyre rou nd!"

"Galactica Crunch!" Sailor Iron Mouse attacked. Every1 got hurt cept 4 me n Sailor Moon n even then we got a little hurt.

"Sailor Andromedra Destroy Hostile Enemies For Great Justice!" I attacked in turn

BUT IT DIDN'T WORK! THAT ATTACK ONLY WORKS ON PPL WHO ARE NOT SHADOW GALACTICAS!

"Sailor Moon Kick!" sed Sailor Moon n kicked Sailor Iron Mouse n she recreationed

Then da Sailor Starlights appeared out o nowhere!

"Star Serious Laser!"

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

"Star Gentle Creator!"

Sailor Iron Mouse goot tosed around n weekend.

***

"WAT DO U MEEN, DEY DEFETED U?" screemed Sailor Galaxia "U SHALL DIE 4 DAT! F*CKHEAD!"

Sailor Galaxia ripd off Sailor Iron Mouse's bracelet n she melted.


	12. Leadin 2 another

N bcuz we deefeeted Sailor Iron Mouse we got our brooches to transform into SUPER! w00t!

So we carried those round everywhere just in case

N we went 2 another PARTY! PARTY PARTY PARTY PARTY PARTY PARTY PARTY PARTY PARTY

N while we were at da party we danced! And dance and danced and danced n I wor a little blak dres n teesed my hare. N twas a graet parti.

But while we were at da party we got an invite 2 another pyart! N it was a plane party n we needed 2 go on a plain.

So I calld akld mum n asked if I kuld go on a plan 4 a plaen paerty.

She sed yes so we went hom n prepd 4 a nother partay!


	13. We meet Rini

Dis was da day b4 da plane party n Serena gave me a call!

"Hey Aisu"

"Hi Serena!!!!!!!!"

"I got sumthin impotent 2 tellya"

"Yeh wat"

"There's dis gal bout 9 whose claimin 2 be my kid from when I bcum Neo-Queen Serenity her name is Rini"

"Wow ok I guess u should believe her"

"k"

"BTW do u wanna cum 2 my house???"

"Fer shure! Be over at 2 with Rini"

"k bye"

I hung up

At 2pm da dorbel rang. I opened da door n Serena answered w/ a little gal w/ pink odango hair.

"Hi seren is dis Rini"

"Yup"

"Ok hi Rini"

"Hi...ya...Aisu! deeeesu~" She squeeled

She conitined "Im only gonna b here awhile I need trainin 4 moon kingdom"

"k"

"Can she cum w/ us 2 plane party?" Serena assd

"Fer shure! She seems nice"

So dat was dat


	14. PLANE PARTY HAS EVIL!

DAY OF DA PLANE PARTY

We all borded da plan n sat in 1st class seets.

"WOW this place iz kewl" Amara sed

As da nite went on everythin got rly great. Dere were kewl scary movies playin n we got 3 course meels. I ordered a mixed salad ontrey n steak fillet main korse n ice kreme desert.

Den da pilot came n she was SAILOR ALUMINUM SEIREN!!!!!!!!!!!!111!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Hello" she sed "I am Sailor Aluminum Seiren n dis is mah bisnis card" she showd us her bizniz kard

" O NO DANGER! SAILOR ANIMTATETSX!!!!!" I scremd n we transformed nto SUPA SCOUTS!

"Andromedra Star Vanquish!" I shuted n Sailor Aluminum Seiren got hurt

"Rainbow Moon Heartache Reform!" Sailor Moon screemed but misd

"Galactica Tsunami!" responded Sailor Aluminum Seiren n da drink sunamy happnd. It boweled Sailor Venus other! O NO!

"Venus Love And Beauty Shock!" she sed but got interreuptedf wen SAILOR ALUMINUM SEIREN STOL HER STAR SEED!!!!!!!!!11`!!!!211!!!!!!!

She deded

"!" Sailor Moon cryd n her kri made er odango get supersonic waves n dat mad Sailor Aluminum Seiren uncomfy n she kwick put da plane bak were we came from n ran oot 2 Sailor Galaxia.

***

"Sailor Galaxia I got a Star Seed 4 u"

"K gd"


	15. Death of a Scout: Aftershock

NECKS DEY ON

Dis was da day afta Sailor Venus died. Mani ppl were very unhappy n I waz so sand dat I didnt even get outta my pjs.

Den wen i finaly went on da computer I saw I had a msg.

_Hi dis msg is impotent! Da ppl who r makin Hotmail r shuttin it down!! send dis msg 2 all ur freinds n u will not get ur hotmail shut donw! If u do not snd it u wil either get it shut down or u will hav 2 pay $10.00 a month 2 kep it up!_

So i sent da msg 2 , , (Raye lol!), , , , n dat was it. (Im incase ur wonderin! lol)

So our hotmails turnd blu n it was gd

But after awhile NO IT DIDNT! Our hotmails turnd not ble n weh had 2 go 2 da hotmail HQ

N dere was A PHAGE DERE!

Da phage was da fing shuttin down hotmail!

So weh all RANSFORMED!!!! 

"Andromedra Super Power!" I yelld n became Super Sailor Andromedra. I got large transparen sleves n my colar only had 1 stripe now. I got 2 layrs on my skirt n my pendant becam star shapd n my broosh became a hart n da ribons on mah bow got longa n my gloves elebow lengthd.

"Andromedra Star Vanquish!" I sed not usin it full power

"Rainbow Moon Heartache Reform!" scrremed Sailor Moon bcuz I weekend da phage 4 er n so it AKSHULLY HUMANED DA FAGE GAIN!

So our Otmailz find.


	16. DIS WHERE FROM!

N da necks day dramAs began.

we all went sumwere n there was The Sailros of da ebil Sailor Aluminium Seiren n Sailor Lead Crow!

DEY R ELIV SAILOR ANTIMANTES!

So weh sailored n fithed gainst dem but dey fhited gnst uz n THY WHERE BAD N STRONG! DA SLAILER ATINMITAS WAZ FIGHTY!

Turnz oyut Zilaoer Atimitzes got powaz form a spesh sauce. We didnt no dis sauce cuz dis sauce was nly ahvahlihahbe 2 Followers of the Sailor Galaxia called Shadow Galactica. This sauce was..........................................................................MAGICK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Oh my God" sed Sailor Moon

"All your base are belong to us now Sailor Scouts" replied Sailor Lead Crow smirkily

O NO! BAD FINGS R HAPPININ! WELL THEY MAKE IT THROU??? FIND OUT!


End file.
